Apareada con el lobo
by Gn Zimmerman
Summary: Edward Cullen, un solitario werewolf, poderoso Antiguo y sanador empático, nunca había deseado tanto a una presa, como hasta ahora. Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio y ángel, sus poderes letales están manifestándose y solo busca venganza contra el cazador que mató a sus padres. Edward desea hacerla suya y conseguir que su parte angelical calme su dolor. Pasen y lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

**CHICAS! PERDÓNENME LA VIDA, NOTÉ QUE HABÍA VARIOS ERRORES EN EL CAPÍTULO Y POR ESO DECIDÍ SUBIRLO DE NUEVO JUNTO CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN. GRACIAS POR LA COMPRESIÓN.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Edward Cullen, un solitario werewolf, poderoso Antiguo y sanador empático, nunca había deseado tanto a una presa, como hasta ahora.

Como un cazarrecompensas paranormal, su deber es capturar a Bella Swan.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio y mitad ángel, sus poderes letales están manifestándose y solo busca venganza contra el cazador que mató a sus padres.  
Edward desea hacerla suya y conseguir que su parte angelical calme su dolor. El anhelo de un vínculo con Bella, es tan poderoso como el deseo que siente por ella.  
Por eso su nueva misión consistirá en absorber sus poderes malignos y domarla, convirtiéndola en su compañera, antes de que ella se convierta totalmente en un demonio…

 **Apareada con el lobo**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 1**

El tentador olor de su presa alcanzó su nariz, tan dulce como el aroma de las violetas.  
Edward Cullen nunca había deseado tanto a una presa. El deber era lo primero. Pero el delicioso aroma le ponía duro de necesidad. Evocó una imagen de ella desnuda a cuatro patas, con una mirada sensual en sus ojos, mientras él agarraba sus caderas y se hundía profundamente en su interior.  
 _¡Olvídate de eso!_ Se advirtió tajantemente. _Ella es un demonio letal._  
Bajo las luces del bar, el licor ámbar de su copa brillaba mientras bebía. Edward dio la bienvenida al ardiente whisky. Bajó su maltratado Stetson blanco hasta su frente y miró alrededor del casi vacío bar de mala muerte llamado Colorado, con la excepción de un vaquero borracho escuchando a la cantante del escenario, un grupo de seis ruidosos werewolves... y su presa.  
Bella Swan, se corrigió. Con su cabello marrón, tan abundante y sedoso que asemeja chocolate derretido, cayendo en cascada por sus delgados hombros. Tenía el rostro de un ángel, en forma de corazón, y una boca creada para el pecado.  
Una cara de ángel, pero el alma de un demonio. Bella era una Darklighter inusual.

Mitad demonio, mitad ángel, era una de las hermanas trillizas que habían celebrado su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, consiguiendo por fin sus poderes. Edward la había seguido desde su casa en Kansas hasta este bar. La Sociedad para la Eliminación de la Magia Maligna había ofrecido una recompensa por ella, justo después de que Bella cortara las alas de una Fae, unas seis semanas atrás.

Unos asientos más allá, Bella tomaba un sorbo de cerveza. Su boca se posó en el borde, provocando en Edward un pensamiento perverso, al imaginársela deslizando sus rojos y húmedos labios sobre su pene, mientras sus grandes ojos marrón chocolate lo miraban. Volvió a olfatear su aroma a violetas silvestres y a gotas de lluvia. Una presa nunca lo había excitado antes. Pero ahora, Edward la deseaba desnuda debajo de él, con su flexible suavidad y sus firmes muslos bien abiertos.  
Motas de polvo se arremolinaron en el aire lleno de humo, cuando la cantante de música country acabó de cantar una canción de amor y se marchó por una puerta que había en el fondo, seguida por el camarero. El maltrecho vaquero, se levantó tambaleante de su silla, en una de las mesas, con el estómago sobresaliendo por encima de su cinturón, y se dirigió hacia Bella. Negando con la cabeza en respuesta a su petición de un baile, ella se inclinó sobre la barra como si tratara de hacerse invisible. Edward sintió una punzada de simpatía indeseada. Él sabía lo que era tener que esconderse del mundo.  
— Puedo ser muy divertido. Ven a mi casa, cariño. Estás caliente y si me enseñas esos bonitos pechos, haré que merezca la pena. — El borracho pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

Edward se puso rígido. _¡No hagas eso, imbécil!_  
Un olor venenoso a azufre caliente, empujó a un lado el perfume de violetas silvestres y gotas de lluvia. Bella levantó la vista con los ojos brillantes.  
— ¿Crees que soy sexy? Tú también estás caliente.  
Se escuchó un fuerte aullido de dolor cuando el hombre de repente se encorvó.  
— ¡Me estoy quemando!  
El fuego se extendía por la entrepierna del hombre. Fuego demoníaco. Edward maldijo listo para intervenir, pero las llamas se apagaron en ese instante. El aullido del hombre desapareció con un gemido y la sórdida sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció, mientras lo miraba horrorizada.  
— Lo siento… — Susurró. — No quise hacerte daño.  
La luz blanca se derramó de sus dedos cuando tocó los chamuscados pantalones del vaquero. El alivio del hombre se convirtió en confusión cuando ella retiró la mano.  
— ¿Qué diablos eres?  
— ¡Por favor, vete ahora! — Le dijo Bella.

Sin necesidad de que se lo volvieran a repetir, el vaquero huyó. Una nube de luz dorada envolvía a Bella, acentuando su belleza y reflejando su piel con un brillo saludable. Cielos. ¡Ahora parecía tan hermosa y sexy! Su mitad angelical e inocente había aplacado toda su furia demoníaca. Edward deseaba tocarla, y absorber su luz blanca para poder aliviar su dolor. La necesidad sexual se mezclaba con un profundo deseo de vinculación.  
Pero él no era el único que la miraba. Estrechó los ojos, los werewolves que estaban allí también se fijaban en ella. Edward olía en ellos la lujuria y la agresividad masculina. Uno de los lobos comenzó a levantarse de su silla. Él leyó los pensamientos de los hombres.

 _Seis contra una, la pondremos de espaldas y nadie podrá oír sus gritos._  
Sus instintos protectores se alzaron. Edward les mandó un despiadado pensamiento.  
 _Quietos. Dejadla en paz o tendré que patear vuestras bolas._  
Haciendo una mueca los werewolves regresaron a sus cervezas. Edward hizo a un lado la lujuria que sentía. El trabajo era lo primero. Porque a pesar de toda la pureza y bondad que mostraba, Bella todavía podía rasgar la garganta de un cazador descuidado en cuestión de segundos.  
Edward se tensó al empezar a moverse, cuando uno de los cambiantes lo llamó.  
— ¡Hey, lobo solitario!  
El sudor le corría por la espalda. Mierda, ahora no, no llames la atención sobre mí.  
— Un lobo solitario es un lobo del que no te puedes fiar.  
— Apuesto a que la manada te echó por ser deforme.

La cicatriz en su cara le mortificaba. Edward trató de invocar sus poderes, pero los insultos volaron como balas. Se quedó paralizado y miró a Bella. Su mirada marrón y asustada se encontró con la suya, y él sintió como si le estuvieran pateando el estómago. Sabía lo que ella estaba mirando. Lo había visto suficientes veces en el espejo.  
Maldiciendo en voz baja, se inclinó sobre su whisky. Los tacones de sus botas se apoyaban en el taburete del bar. Él era un poderoso Antiguo. Podía romper el cuello de cualquiera con un solo pensamiento.  
Era escoria. Un paria.  
Una vez Edward había corrido con su gente, protegido por la manada. Fue totalmente leal a su líder.  
Un dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho. ¡Que se fueran a la mierda! Nada importaba. Sólo su presa y el deber.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar un viento frío además de un olor familiar. Su tensión aumentó. ¡Maldita sea! Se había olvidado de lo cerca que esta ciudad estaba del territorio de su manada.  
Corrección. De su antigua manada.  
— ¡Edward! — La satisfacción se notaba en la profunda voz que habló. — Tu pellejo es mío, bastardo. Mío y de la manada.  
— Mi pellejo es mío y no pertenece a ninguna manada.  
Edward se frotó el pecho, intentando aliviar el dolor causado por esas palabras.  
— Nos lo debes, desgraciado. He venido a buscarte. — Riley, uno de los ejecutores de su anterior manada, se acercó a la barra. Saludó a los cambiantes, que observaban la escena, como lobos que estuvieran acosando a un ciervo herido. — Gracias chicos, por informarme de que esta escoria estaba por aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes, Edward? Un cazarrecompensas, cazado por uno de los suyos.  
Tensándose, Edward buscó una reacción en su presa. Olía a cautela. El miedo y la adrenalina corrían por sus delicadas venas azules. Bella estaba preparándose para huir.  
Edward mantuvo sus sentidos enfocados en la mujer, mientras bebía su whisky con una fingida indiferencia.  
— Te equivocas de hombre. Vete a cazar a otro tipo, perro.

Bella se bajó del taburete y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Edward tiró algunos billetes sobre el mostrador y se levantó para seguirla. Riley se interpuso en su camino, empujándolo con un dedo.  
— ¿Adónde vas deforme?  
Edward le dio un puñetazo. El ejecutor cayó sobre una mesa. Riley se recuperó en seguida y se volvió hacia él con un gruñido. El siguiente golpe de Edward lo dejó fuera de combate. El Antiguo le lanzó un billete de veinte dólares al cauteloso camarero.  
— Para que saques la basura.

Cuando salió fuera, el cortante viento de noviembre le mordió la cara. Esos preciosos segundos que había perdido al enfrentarse a Riley, le habían dado a Bella el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Sin embargo, el olor permanecía en el aire. Edward se agachó y puso la mano en el camino de grava, para ver la señal de calor de sus huellas.  
Podría seguirla a través de una cegadora tormenta de nieve.

Sacudiéndose el deseo de encima, Edward se concentró olfateando cuidadosamente el helador aire para recoger su olor. Bella estaba cansada, asustada y debilitada por el hambre. Eso la volvía más peligrosa. Le envió zarcillos de magia que la envolvieron como la niebla. Rodeándola tiró de ella con suavidad.  
De pronto se escuchó un grito y como si Bella se hubiera caído. Edward se dirigió hacia el contenedor de basura.  
Unos enormes ojos marrones lo miraban enfadados. Su cabello marrón estaba enmarañado y manchado de barro. El jersey rojo de punto y los pantalones de pana de color marrón que llevaba, estaban rasgados.  
Bella se estremeció violentamente. Él se quitó la chaqueta de piel y se la puso encima.  
Ella todavía luchaba contra su poder con la barbilla levantada con orgullo. Esa valiente acción le llegó muy dentro a Edward. Él sabía todo sobre no mostrar el miedo que sentías, cuando alguien estaba retorciéndote las entrañas.  
— Libérame, cazador, antes de que te arranque los ojos.

— En el momento apropiado. — Dijo él arrastrando las palabras.  
Edward metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar unas esposas hechas con una aleación de plata mezclada con magia poderosa. Podrían contener incluso a un Antiguo, como él.  
De repente sintió un golpe en la cara. Mientras él estaba buscando las esposas, ella le había golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza. Bella se liberó del hechizo y corrió.  
Hija de una...  
Frotándose la frente magullada, Edward empezó a perseguirla. Maldita sea, no había visto venir el ataque. La fuerza del golpe lo había pillado por sorpresa. Ella había fingido de forma deliberada su debilidad, como si supiera que él iba a subestimarla.

No volvería a pasar. Edward sonrió, su lobo se mostraba excitado con la persecución, mientras que el frío viento atravesaba su fina camisa, revigorizándolo. Disminuyendo la velocidad, la rodeó intentando derribarla.  
Bella se desvió hacia la izquierda y Edward fue tras ella. Podía oír la sangre corriendo por sus delicadas venas y escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón. Como un ciervo exhausto, ella jadeaba casi a punto de caer.  
Algo dentro de él, tal vez la piedra que tenía por corazón, se agitó. Saltó hacia adelante para poner fin a la persecución antes de que ella llegara al límite de sus fuerzas. La arrojó al suelo y poniéndose encima a horcajadas, sujetó sus muñecas en el suelo fangoso.  
Ella le intrigaba. Los recuerdos llegaron mientras miraba a Bella. La noche oscura... los gritos de terror... los atormentados ojos.  
Sin piedad, empujó esos recuerdos al olvido y se centró en su presa. Nunca había tratado directamente con una poderosa Darklighter y ya hacia demasiados años desde que una mujer había llamado su atención.  
No tenía tiempo para estudiar a su presa. Sentía el cuerpo que tenía debajo, muy suave y femenino. El amplio jersey no podía disimular las exuberantes curvas, ni los contornos de sus pechos. Edward sintió de repente el impulso de tocarla y sentir la suavidad de seda de su piel bajo sus dedos.

De lamerla con su lengua.  
La cresta de su erección estaba situada en el vértice de sus largas piernas. Ella se movió de nuevo, endureciéndole como una roca.  
— ¡Estate quieta!  
El miedo la envolvía completamente.

Tenía que controlarse, apaciguar sus emociones para poder llevarla a su camioneta. Con una mano, Edward levantó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, percibiendo que eso aumentaba su terror.  
Quitándose el guante con los dientes, Edward descubrió su mano derecha.  
Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y luchó con más fuerza.

— ¡Tranquila! — La calmó él. — Sólo relájate.

Una luz blanca salió de sus dedos. Edward le puso la mano en la frente, extrayendo su miedo y calmándola.  
Ahora Bella respiraba con más facilidad. Ella observó el resplandor luminoso que rodeaba su cuerpo.  
— No puedes ser un cazador. Los cazadores son crueles, como el que mató a mis padres. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un ángel?  
Una amarga carcajada retumbó en el pecho de Edward.  
— No hay ni una maldita posibilidad de que sea eso, cariño. Me llamo Edward Cullen, y soy un Antiguo sanador psíquico. Mi toque elimina las emociones negativas como el miedo.  
Y también eliminaba el mal. Pero no había necesidad de decírselo.  
— ¿Ah, sí? A mí me gusta el miedo. Me mantiene viva, y no tengo ninguna intención de que desaparezca. Especialmente delante de un cazador.  
Una nube negra surgió de su respiración, girando alrededor de la curativa luz blanca. La nube se acercó al brazo del cazador y lo apretó con fuerza. Edward se tragó una ofensiva maldición. Eso dolía como el infierno, como si una anaconda lo estuviera apretando. Dejó escapar un gemido.

— ¡Jódete, cazador! — Bella se libró de su sujeción y echó a correr de nuevo.  
Edward levantó la mano y disparó un rayo de energía en su dirección. Bella se desplomó en el suelo como un ángel cayendo del cielo.

Se acercó a ella, observando la inocencia de su rostro y las largas pestañas rubias que se cernían sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas. El deseo y un feroz sentimiento de protección se estrellaron contra él.  
— La curación no es mi único talento. — Susurró. — La primera regla de la caza, dulzura, es asegurarte siempre de que la presa no conoce todas tus municiones, especialmente este pequeño truco para dejarte completamente inconsciente.

Cogiéndola en brazos, Edward la acunó con fuerza contra su pecho. Solo tenía que dejarla en la sede de la Sociedad, cobrar su recompensa y marcharse. Edward apartó la punzada de arrepentimiento que sintió. Bella ya no era su problema.  
Eso era lo mejor. Para todos los interesados.  
Tres horas más tarde, Edward estaba en Denver, Colorado, mirando al otro lado de una brillante mesa de caoba, hacia Aro Vulturi, el director de la Sociedad para la Eliminación de la Magia Maligna.  
— ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!  
Aro se alisó el pelo hacia atrás entre los dos cuernos verdes que brotaban de su cabeza.  
— ¡Por supuesto que no! Tu nueva misión es aparearte con Bella y absorber sus poderes malignos. Emmett McCarty ya lo hizo con su hermana mayor, Rosalie. Jasper Whitlock ha sido designado a la más joven de las tres hermanas. Tú eres el otro poderoso, y único, Antiguo que puede domarla antes de que se convierta en un demonio. Cuento contigo para que la salves.  
— ¿Salvarla? ¡Ya lo he hecho! — El sudor le corría por la columna vertebral, mojando la cinturilla de sus vaqueros desteñidos. — ¡No necesito una  
compañera!  
No con su pasado. Y menos con ella.

— Bella tiene una gran capacidad para el bien. Su luz blanca disminuye cuando aparece su demonio, pero sigue estando en su interior. — Los ojos de  
Aro se oscurecieron, y juntó sus dedos. — Casi mata a una inocente la semana pasada, la ayudante de un cazador. Afortunadamente, la mujer era una Fae sanadora. Pero Bella cortó sus alas, hasta que la mujer le dijo que Laurent Da Revin había sido visto por última vez en Colorado.  
Edward se quedó inmóvil. Sintió que sus manos se volvían frías y pegajosas.  
— ¿Laurent Da Revin?  
Aro asintió y abrió una carpeta. — El cazador que asesinó a sus padres. Ella juró que lo mataría.

Maldiciendo, Edward golpeó su sombrero contra el muslo.  
— No estoy interesado en esta misión.  
— Me habían dicho que el deber y la lealtad a la Sociedad eran todo para ti, Edward. — El hombre suspiró. — Si no la ayudas, tendré que dar la orden de matarla. Ya le hemos implantado un detonador térmico en su interior, programado para que se active mañana.  
— ¡No!

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando pensó en esos grandes ojos marrones, mientras otros cazadores la perseguían, dispuestos a rasgarla en pedazos. Ella moriría lenta y dolorosamente.  
El director se inclinó hacia delante, con la boca apretada en una estrecha línea.  
— Ahora mismo, Bella es mucho más peligrosa que sus hermanas. Ha desatado a su demonio y casi mata a alguien. Cada día sus poderes oscuros se hacen más fuertes. La Fae a la que atacó, dijo que Bella tiene veneno en sus garras, lo que causa un dolor insoportable. Ella no tenía ese talento... en particular... antes de atacar a la Fae. Sinceramente, no creo que Bella quiera hacer daño a los demás, sino que actúa a causa de la rabia y el miedo.  
El corazón de Edward se hundió.  
— ¿Y si a ella le gustó torturar a la Fae?  
— Ya sabes la respuesta. Una legión de cazadores serían liberados para destruirla. Por lo tanto, ¿vas a aceptar esta tarea?  
— ¡Vete a la mierda!  
— ¿Tomo eso como un sí?  
Edward apretó los dientes.  
— ¡Dioses! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí, desgraciado cornudo!

— Ya me lo imaginaba. —El rostro del director se ensombreció. — Ten cuidado, Edward. Eres el mejor cazador que tenemos, y ella casi ha cruzado la línea. No me gustaría verte herido.  
— Soy un Antiguo. Nada puede abollar mi duro pellejo, ¿recuerdas?

— No estaba hablando de tu piel. — Murmuró Aro.  
La puerta se cerró detrás de él con tanta fuerza, que las bisagras se cayeron. Varios de los trabajadores de la oficina lo miraron, pero el ver como Edward les fruncía el ceño, volvieron a bajar sus cabezas hacia los ordenadores. Podía oler su miedo. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, exactamente como se había acostumbrado a estar solo y a que nadie le importara una mierda.  
Nunca nadie había conocido su interior. Bella nunca podría llegar a su alma y a su corazón, ya que los tenía muy bien protegidos.

Pero que los dioses le ayudaran si Bella se enteraba de su sucio secreto.  
Él pasaría de ser el cazador, a ser la presa.

* * *

 **CHICAS! PERDÓNENME LA VIDA, NOTE QUE HABÍA VARIOS ERRORES EN EL CAPÍTULO Y POR ESO DECIDÍ SUBIRLO DE NUEVO JUNTO CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN. GRACIAS POR LA COMPRESIÓN.**

* * *

Bueno chicas, como pueden ver aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente libro... _**Bella**_ es ahora la siguiente trilliza, para aclararlo por si hay confusiones en **M ordida por el vampiro** ella es la _**mayor de las trillizas**_ , ahora lo es _**Rosalie**_. Aro sigue siendo Aro y... los nuevos son... los nuevos.

Gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyan y espero les guste esta nueva adaptación.

Seguiremos con el mismo modelo de actualización 50 visitas = Actualización, así que ya saben! Difundan!

Las quiere,

 **GN**

Ps. Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Edward Cullen, un solitario werewolf, poderoso Antiguo y sanador empático, nunca había deseado tanto a una presa, como hasta ahora.

Como un cazarrecompensas paranormal, su deber es capturar a Bella Swan.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio y mitad ángel, sus poderes letales están manifestándose y solo busca venganza contra el cazador que mató a sus padres.  
Edward desea hacerla suya y conseguir que su parte angelical calme su dolor. El anhelo de un vínculo con Bella, es tan poderoso como el deseo que siente por ella.  
Por eso su nueva misión consistirá en absorber sus poderes malignos y domarla, convirtiéndola en su compañera, antes de que ella se convierta totalmente en un demonio…

 **Apareada con el lobo**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 2**

La niebla se levantó lentamente cuando parpadeó.  
Bella luchaba decididamente para salir de la oscuridad. La superficie que notaba debajo de ella era blanda. Estaba en una casa, pero ¿dónde? El olor acre del humo despertó sus sentidos, junto con un aroma masculino a cuero, caballos y pinos salvajes.  
Y el olor característico de un werewolf.  
Ya no estaba en Kansas, pensó, pero maldita sea, lo que si había era un perro alrededor.  
Recordando la fuerza del cambiante que la había capturado, mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Lo mejor sería fingir que seguía inconsciente hasta que pudiera evaluar la amenaza.  
— Despierta Bella Durmiente. — Dijo lentamente una profunda voz. — Ya es hora de besar al príncipe.  
Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.  
— Si no estás de acuerdo, me veré obligado a besarte. — Él parecía divertido. —Y será igual que en una película prohibida para menores de edad.  
Bella abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Sorprendida por la falta de restricciones, miró alrededor. Estaba en una cama con dosel, en una habitación más grande que todo su apartamento. Las paredes estaban forradas con paneles de roble. Un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de piedra, mientras el helador viento se agitaba en el exterior.

Donde fuera que ella estuviera, se estaba formando una tormenta. A juzgar por su reloj interno, era de noche.  
Un werewolf estaba sentado en una mecedora junto a la chimenea. No era un lobo cualquiera, sino el bastardo cazador que la había capturado.  
Con las botas gastadas, una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros, y vaqueros desteñidos, parecía alguien al que le gustara estar al aire libre. Su cabello oscuro era muy corto, pero aun así, una onda rebelde le caía sobre la frente.  
Sus ojos grises eran muy agudos y la estaban evaluando. Con esa barbilla tan masculina, sus mejillas prominentes y la nariz recta, hubiera sido muy atractivo si no tuviera esa cruel cicatriz plateada, que hacía una curva desde su sien izquierda hasta el borde de su boca.

Bajo su intenso escrutinio, su expresión se quedó en blanco. — ¿Ya me has mirado suficiente la cara? Acostúmbrate. La verás bastante durante una buena temporada.  
Bella apartó la manta y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ignorándolo, extendió las manos hacia sus desgastadas botas. El miedo le llenaba la mente, pero lo empujó a un lado. Tenía que recuperar sus poderes y su fuerza.  
— ¿Vas a algún lado? Si apenas nos conocemos. Puedo ser un anfitrión bastante amable cuando se me da la oportunidad.  
Sus viejas botas de cuero se habían encogido con la humedad. Bella luchó para ponérselas, ocultando una mueca de dolor cuando las ampollas de sus pies entraron en contacto con el cuero. Tres semanas en la carretera, poco dinero y muchas caminatas...  
— Realmente odio cuando las mujeres huyen de mí. — Continuó el lobo. — Al menos deberíamos hablar. ¿No te gusta disfrutar de una pequeña charla después del sexo?  
El horror latió a través de ella. Soltando el cordón de la bota, se dio la vuelta.  
— ¡No tuviste sexo conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente!

Él le lanzó una firme mirada. — ¿Estás segura de que no lo tuve?  
Buscado mediante sus poderes debilitados, Bella examinó su reciente pasado. Las imágenes se formaron como una presentación de diapositivas. Él la había traído aquí... pero, ¿dónde?... Le quitó las botas y la dejó dormir. Nada más.  
— Qué boca más mentirosa tienes, lobo.  
— Para comerte mejor, cariño. — Dijo con una arrogante sonrisa, deformada por la cicatriz. Esa sonrisa la desarmó. Era una sonrisa encantadora, que le provocó un pequeño tirón en su corazón, haciéndolo latir más rápido.

Pero la experiencia había enseñado a Bella que todos los hombres eran iguales. Sólo querían una cosa, como el vaquero y los werewolves que estaban en el bar. Ella quería algo también, pero no tenía nada que ver con estar desnuda.  
Entonces, Edward salió de la habitación. Cuando regresó, sujetaba un gran tazón del que salía bastante vapor. El estómago de Bella gruñó.  
El lobo colocó el tazón en una bandeja y la puso a su lado. — No es veneno. Sólo es un guiso casero de venado.

— Yo no como carne.  
Él arqueó una ceja.  
— Nunca he oído hablar de un demonio que no fuera carnívoro. Te lo vas a comer. Tu cuerpo necesita proteínas.  
— ¡Jódete!  
Por el rostro de Edward se deslizó de nuevo esa sonrisa lenta y sexy.  
— Cuando sea el momento, cariño. Seremos amantes, pero en primer lugar,  
necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas. Puedo ser muy exigente...

— No soy un demonio. — Sintiéndose mareada y fuera de su elemento, rebuscó dentro del guiso. _Olvídate del orgullo_. Cuatro días casi sin comer habían debilitado su energía. Una vez que recuperara su fuerza, sus poderes volverían.  
— Eres una Darklighter. Hay suficiente demonio escondido en ti, debajo de tu hermosa piel.  
El miedo la recorrió. Bella dejó la cuchara en el plato y se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel mientras intentaba disfrazar sus emociones. El venado estaba delicioso, pero no tenía mucho apetito.  
— Puedo sentir tu miedo. Huele a cenizas viejas. — Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y suspiró. — Cómete el guiso. No voy a hacerte daño.  
— No, solo vas a dejar que la Sociedad me mate. — Su estómago se revolvió cuando recordó lo que les hacían a aquellos que consideraban malévolos.

Comerse un guiso envenenado sería una muerte misericordiosa.  
— No vas a morir.  
— ¿No te han pagado la recompensa que ofrecían por mí? — Bella frunció el ceño, y estudió la cabaña. No tenía sentido. Los cazadores siempre entregaban a su presa, cobraban su recompensa y se marchaban.  
O dejaban los cuerpos en la Sociedad...  
—Me han asignado una misión diferente. — Su mirada era firme. — Domar tu lado oscuro.

— Entiendo. ¿Y me has traído aquí por eso?  
— No. Te he traído aquí para que nos hagamos amantes.  
Bella se atragantó con el guiso y tosió. — Tienes mucho sentido del humor, lobo.  
— No estoy bromeando y mi nombre es Edward. Puede que quieras saberlo antes de que te desnudes delante de mí. — Un brillo diabólico apareció en sus ojos. — Así podrás gritarlo cuando estamos en la cama juntos.  
Bella se tragó el resto del guiso, limpiándose la boca con cuidado. Dobló la servilleta en forma de triángulo y la colocó en bandeja.  
— No voy a desnudarme delante de nadie y no vamos a ser amantes.  
— Seremos más que eso. — Dijo él suavemente.  
Ella sintió que la rabia penetraba hasta sus huesos.  
 _Lo único que verás será mi trasero cuando me vaya, lobo,_ pensó Bella _._

— Un trasero muy hermoso y tentador. Una visión que no me gustaría perderme, pero lo volveré a arrastrar hasta aquí si te escapas.  
La respiración de Bella se detuvo y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro preocupado.  
— Tú no eres un cazador normal. Los otros no pueden leer la mente.  
Edward sonrió y se levantó. Su sombra cayó sobre ella. Él contaba con más de un metro noventa de músculos. Se acordó de haber sentido su peso encima de ella cuando la había atrapado en el campo. Su erección se había acomodado en el vértice de sus muslos. El cuerpo le hormigueaba y el calor hacía que sintiera una piscina entre sus piernas.  
Recuperándose, Bella estudió a su captor. No se podría escapar con facilidad, pero que el diablo se la llevara si no iba a morir intentándolo. Él era lo único que la separaba del cazador al que quería destruir.

— Soy un Antiguo. Un híbrido, con poderes que me permiten rastrear el mal más oscuro y vencerlo. — Edward se encogió de hombros. — También soy un LBS, un Lobo Blanco Soltero al que le gusta cocinar estofado de venado, dar largos paseos por la playa a la luz de la luna, un buen vino durante la cena, y que quiere irse a la cama con un Darklighter Blanca Soltera, así ella dejará de arrancar las alas de las Fae y de buscar a cierto cazador para clavar sus garras en él.  
— Ni lo intentes. Puedo matarte. — Bella se levantó, golpeando el tazón que cayó al suelo de madera. El fuerte ruido se correspondía con la confusión que sentía.  
Ella se agachó y lo recogió, dándole una completa vista de su trasero.  
Los vaqueros se estiraban sobre sus firmes nalgas.  
Un escalofrío recorrió sus venas, haciendo que sus pechos le doliesen y se hinchasen de repente.  
— No lo creo. La Sociedad tiene algo con los demonios que matan a sus cazadores.  
— Y yo tengo un "algo" con Laurent Da Revin, el cazador que mató a mis padres.  
La expresión de Edward se volvió muy reservada.

— Tu padre era un demonio con una fuerte recompensa sobre su cabeza. Le habían advertido que no se mezclara con los seres humanos y lo ignoró.  
— ¿Y mi madre? Ella era un ángel. — Bella apretó los puños. La sangre goteaba de sus manos cuando sus garras surgieron y se las clavó en las palmas.  
Sus poderes estaban regresando. El demonio dentro de ella estaba temeroso. Rugía por justicia, deseaba matar.  
— Un ángel caído que falló en su misión de destruir a tu padre. La Sociedad la desterró por violar las leyes.  
— ¡Se enamoraron! ¿El amor es contrario a la ley, también?

— Cuando se casó con un demonio, ella ya lo sabía, conocía las consecuencias. — Su voz ronca se suavizó. — Además tus padres vivieron tranquilos, hasta que tu padre mató a ese humano.  
— Ese humano masacró a nuestros vecinos y a sus hijos. Ellos nunca dañaron a nadie. ¡Nuestra ciudad era un pequeño refugio en el que no sucedía ningún delito hasta que el asesino llegó!

— Lo sé. Pero nuestras leyes son muy claras. Dejar la justicia de los mortales para los mortales. Tu padre provocó un montón de problemas cuando se tomó la justicia por su propia mano. Se le advirtió que no interfiriera y pagó el precio.  
Edward se acercó un paso más, inmovilizándola contra la cama.  
— Tal vez se te haya olvidado el pánico que cundió entre la gente, cuando encontraron un cadáver despedazado y colgado boca abajo. Comenzaron a oírse rumores sobre demonios y brujas. Nuestro mundo casi quedó al descubierto, por no hablar de que los actos de tu padre, desataron un brote de magia negra en la ciudad. Costó todo un año antes de que la oscuridad fuera expulsada, y mientras tanto se quemaron cuatro casas hasta los cimientos, hubo diez divorcios, y varios jóvenes fueron víctimas de las drogas. Eso es lo que la ira de tu padre provocó.  
Aturdida, Bella se quedó en silencio. Había estado felizmente ignorante de los acontecimientos que sucedieron después a su alrededor. Su madre las había protegido de la verdad.  
— ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar que tal vez fue la naturaleza de tu padre lo que atrajo al asesino a la casa de al lado?  
— Mi padre cambió cuando se casó con mi madre. No era malvado.

Edward se acercó más, forzándola a sentarse en la cama.

— Los iguales se atraen, la oscuridad atrae a la oscuridad. Cuando tu padre no estaba jugando a las casitas, sacrificaba animales para mantener su poder vivo. Llamó al mal directamente de la fuente, y de repente, esa pequeña y agradable ciudad, ya no fue tan agradable.  
El estofado de venado de su estómago amenazaba con salir por su boca.  
— ¡Todo eso es mentira!  
Edward se inclinó sobre ella, sujetándola con ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Su cálido aliento a menta y whisky, le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla.

— A veces optamos por ignorar lo que hace nuestra familia, porque nos hiere profundamente. Pero la verdad es la verdad.  
Cuando la luz blanca vibró dentro de ella, un pensamiento cruzó su mente, empujando a su mitad oscura. Bella levantó la mano, y la posó en su rostro desfigurado.  
— ¿Eso es lo que te pasó, Edward? ¿Tienes esta cicatriz por alguien de tu familia que te hirió profundamente?  
El cazador se apartó con la boca formando una estrecha rendija.  
— No te metas en mis asuntos personales, Bella. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el asunto.  
— Tú te estás entrometiendo en mi vida. — Sintiendo la debilidad de Edward, el demonio apartó de un codazo a su mitad angelical.  
— Es mi trabajo. Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber. Es lo que me ha mantenido vivo todos estos años.

La ironía y el sarcasmo ocultaban algo. Bella se preguntó de cuanto mal había sido testigo durante todos esos años, cuanta miseria y sufrimiento humano. La compasión la llenó. Deseaba acariciarlo, hacer desaparecer la tensión de su rostro.  
Cuando ella extendió la mano, él se alejó. Dejó caer la mano con un suspiro tembloroso. Acercarse a este lobo era muy peligroso. Él podría apartarla de la promesa que se había hecho. No importaba. Dentro de poco, ella seguiría su camino.  
La expresión de Edward era impenetrable. — Es tarde. Me voy a la cama.  
Sin decir nada, Bella se acercó a la ventana y levantó la cortina. La fría lluvia golpeaba el cristal. Se sentía más fuerte, pero con el tiempo la debilidad la alcanzaría de nuevo.

Bella se giró y lo vio quitarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto un duro y varonil pecho, salpicado de vello oscuro. La atracción corrió a través de ella mientras miraba sus pectorales bien definidos y el vientre plano, ondulado por los músculos. Su mirada siguió hacia abajo, incluso en contra de su voluntad.  
— ¿Qué haces? — Le reclamó.

— Siempre duermo desnudo.  
Bella dejó de respirar cuando él desabrochó sus pantalones y se los bajó. Oscuro vello rizado rodeaba su largo y grueso pene... impresionante, incluso en reposo. Lo miró, paralizada.

Edward se quitó del todo los pantalones. Se sentía muy cómodo desnudo, igual que un lobo en su piel.  
— Desnúdate, Bella. Ahora.

* * *

Hola chicas, espero leyeran la nota en el capítulo anterior. Gracias por leer, el apoyo y acompañamiento fantasma.

Las quiere y muchos besos,

 **GN**

Ps. Esta historia tiene tan solo 9 capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Edward Cullen, un solitario werewolf, poderoso Antiguo y sanador empático, nunca había deseado tanto a una presa, como hasta ahora.

Como un cazarrecompensas paranormal, su deber es capturar a Bella Swan.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio y mitad ángel, sus poderes letales están manifestándose y solo busca venganza contra el cazador que mató a sus padres.  
Edward desea hacerla suya y conseguir que su parte angelical calme su dolor. El anhelo de un vínculo con Bella, es tan poderoso como el deseo que siente por ella.  
Por eso su nueva misión consistirá en absorber sus poderes malignos y domarla, convirtiéndola en su compañera, antes de que ella se convierta totalmente en un demonio…

 **Apareada con el lobo**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 3**

— No. Prefiero caminar desnuda en medio de una tormenta de nieve que dormir contigo, lobo.  
Sus verdes esmeraldas brillaban con diversión.  
— ¿Quién ha dicho nada de dormir?

Bella lo miró. — No vamos a tener sexo.  
— Ahora no. — Le dio otra de esas cautivadoras sonrisas y se dirigió a un armario. Sacando un albornoz negro se lo puso.

Bella suspiro de alivio. No es que la vista no fuera buena, pero era una maldita distracción.  
Edward cogió una bata blanca de un gancho y se la arrojó.  
— Desnúdate y ponte esto. Tu cuerpo está magullado, tiene que dolerte. Necesitas meterte en la bañera. Un rato en el agua te ayudará a relajarte.  
Después de una semana de soportar la lluvia, la idea de un baño caliente le parecía un sueño. Bella lo miró con recelo.  
— ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mi bienestar?  
— No es en tu bienestar en lo que estoy interesado, hermosa doncella.  
Edward movió las cejas y ella casi se echó a reír. Era peligrosamente encantador.

Cuando él salió de la habitación, Bella se quedó allí parada. Ahora tenía la  
oportunidad de estudiar su prisión. La habitación estaba decorada con muebles de pino y lámparas hechas de cuernos de alce. Las cortinas azules y verdes añadían un toque más masculino. Pero cuando intentó abrir una ventana, la encontró atascada. O bien por la pintura, o bien por un hechizo mágico.  
Edward regresó.  
— El baño está preparado. Te sugiero que te bañes ahora, mientras el agua aún está caliente.

Ya que por el momento estaba atrapada, el lobo obviamente, sabía que un baño la relajaría, pero ella necesitaba estar alerta y en guardia. El lobo no era Mister Universo, pero la tentaba demasiado.  
Bella cogió la bata y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño.  
Una bañera de mármol oscuro se asentaba en una plataforma al lado de una ventana, que mostraba una vista de la escarcha plateada que cubría el prado. Los pequeños ramos de flores en el cuarto de baño resultaban incongruentes con la apariencia fuerte y masculina de Edward. Por otra parte, todo lo relacionado con Edward parecía incongruente.  
Espirales de vapor salían del agua y el aroma de vainilla impregnaba el aire. Tatareando de alegría, entró en el cuarto de baño. Bella cerró firmemente la puerta, se quitó la ropa y colgó la bata en un gancho de latón.

¿Por qué un Antiguo tan poderoso, un cazador de recompensas, estaba interesado en que ella se sintiera bien? ¿Por qué simplemente no la mataba, o la torturaba y luego la arrastraba hasta la Sociedad para cobrar la recompensa?  
Antes de disfrutar del baño, se dio una ducha rápida, eliminando el equivalente a dos días de suciedad de la carretera.  
Después de recogerse el pelo se dirigió a la bañera. Las burbujas estallaron cuando Bella entró en el agua. Se sentó con un suspiro de felicidad. Apoyándose en la bañera, relajó su cansado y dolorido cuerpo. Una vez, ella había tenido una casa tan grande como esta, y todos los baños de burbujas que quiso. No como ahora, una vida extenuante, escondiéndose aterrada de los que querían hacerle daño por ser una Darklighter.  
Un nudo obstruyó su garganta al volver a recordar el momento en que se había asomado por la puerta entreabierta del armario, para ver a su jadeante padre a punto de morir, con los brazos alrededor de su madre. La sangre se escurría por el suelo de madera formando un charco a sus pies. Se llevó el puño a la boca para no gritar...

Envuelto por las sombras, en una habitación con poca luz, la cara del asesino  
había estado cubierta.

Pero nunca olvidaría a su madre gritando de terror; _¡No, por favor, Laurent Da Revin!_ antes de que el cazador sacase un cuchillo y le cortase la garganta.  
Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Bella parpadeó, negándose a abandonarse a la tristeza. Esa noche, ella le había hecho una promesa a su padre; encontrar a Laurent, el cazador que había acabado con sus vidas.

Cortar las alas por la mitad a esa Fae era lo que había puesto precio a su cabeza. Pero la Fae se había mostrado muy arrogante y despreciable cuando Bella le preguntó dónde podía encontrar a Laurent. Y entonces la Fae había insultado a sus padres y a ella, diciendo que se merecían lo que les había pasado, sugiriendo también, que Bella debería de sufrir el mismo destino.  
Los insultos provocaron en su demonio una rabia fuera de control. Ella había entrado en trance y cuando salió de él sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, polvo de hadas volaba por todas partes y los gritos de dolor de la Fae resonaban en sus oídos.  
Pero el demonio había conseguido la información, sólo después de que la Fae probase las afiladas garras y el cuchillo de Bella. Laurent estaba en esta zona de Colorado. Cuando lo encontrara, el cazador iba a sufrir.  
Sufriría la misma agonía que sus padres habían padecido.  
Bella cerró los ojos, ahuyentando su necesidad de venganza. El calor envolvió su cuerpo, causándole somnolencia.  
Un repentino chapoteo la despertó. Edward estaba al lado de la bañera, con una sonrisa divertida en la boca. Su pulso se disparó ante su vista. Su oscuro pelo estaba revuelto, y el albornoz no era suficiente para cubrir sus fuertes piernas. La intimidad de su presencia, casi desnuda, causó un extraño escalofrío en su cuerpo.

En el agua flotaba un patito de goma amarillo.  
— Pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía. — Él se sentó en el borde de la bañera.  
Agradecida por la cobertura que le proporcionaban las burbujas, miró al patito. — Normalmente no me baño con juguetes.  
— Pero yo sí. — Edward se levantó y se quitó el albornoz. Un mechón de pelo oscuro se deslizó en su frente, cuando le dirigió una intensa mirada.

Bella bajó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron completamente. Su pene, que antes estaba en reposo, ahora sobresalía de su cuerpo, grueso y duro. El calor se empezó a formar entre sus piernas.  
El agua salpicó cuando él se metió en la bañera. Bella dio un pequeño grito y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?  
— Necesitaba un baño caliente antes de acostarme. — Sonriéndole, Edward se sentó en el extremo opuesto.  
Su poderosa sexualidad la envolvía como una capa. El aroma del lobo flotaba en el aire, un olor delicioso que hablaba de protección, cariño y lealtad a toda prueba. El pulso de Bella se disparó mientras él estiraba los brazos a cada lado de la bañera. Los bronceados músculos de sus fuertes brazos, tenían varias cicatrices que marcaban su piel. El cuerpo de Edward era sólido y mostraba que llevaba una vida al aire libre. Pero aunque su rostro parecía estar hecho de mármol tallado, sus ojos grises estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas negras, que suavizaban un poco sus facciones. Si no fuera por la cicatriz, sería tan atractivo como un ángel.  
Un ángel letal.  
Él la miró. Sus ojos grises estaban llenos de un hambre oscura. Su mirada la hacía sentirse segura y anhelar algo que no se atrevía a explorar.  
Bella miró el agua. En su mente se formó una visión de su poderoso cuerpo poseyéndola, las piernas enredadas con las de ella mientras hacían el amor salvajemente, sintiendo que el sudor volvía resbaladizos sus cuerpos. Edward gemía su nombre, enredando la mano en su cabello mientras se inclinaba para besarla con posesividad.

 _Bella. Mi compañera._

¡No! Ella golpeó en el agua.  
No era la compañera de nadie y estaba decidida a permanecer virgen. Bella conocía los poderes que había heredado en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, solo hacía dos meses. Esa era la razón por la que la Sociedad la estaba buscando. Ante el temor de verse comprometida si hacía el amor, había evitado a los hombres. Tampoco había deseado nunca a ninguno.  
Hasta ahora.  
— Tengo que salir de aquí. De la bañera, quiero decir. No puedo estar aquí contigo. No puedo.

Ella odió el temblor de su voz, que traicionaba también el nerviosismo de sus manos. La toalla estaba demasiado lejos. Tendría que exponer su desnudez ante él. Bella pensó en un muro de piedra para bloquear sus pensamientos. Tenía que irse esta noche. No podía pasar la noche ahí, no con este Antiguo y su intenso deseo por ella.  
No podía confiar en sí misma para luchar contra él.  
— Bella. — Su voz sonaba serena y firme. — Nunca te haría daño o te forzaría.  
— Eres un cazador y un werewolf. Dos criaturas que no son exactamente conocidas por su moderación.  
— Pero también soy un Antiguo y mi control es legendario. Incluso mi control sexual.  
Bella tenía las manos apretadas en puños. — Lo que acabo de ver no me convence de que tu control sea tan perfecto.

— No puedo evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo. Te deseo. Pero eso no significa que siga mis instintos básicos y deje que mi lobo se haga cargo.  
— ¿Que se haga cargo para hacer qué?

La voz de Edward sonó ronca.

— Para hacer el amor contigo hasta el amanecer. Para lamer toda tu piel, marcándote con mi olor antes de hacerte mía. Y entonces te daría un placer tan intenso que tu cuerpo nunca podría ser de otro. Y si otro hombre se atreviera a hacerte daño, daría mi cuerpo y mi sangre por ti, para mantenerte a salvo.  
Su corazón dio un fuerte latido inesperado. Bella había estado sola durante mucho tiempo, se había acostumbrado a la soledad y a cuidar de sí misma. Pero ahora, este Antiguo, que podía rasgar carrocerías de coches y partirlos en dos con sus manos, le hacía una promesa de protección. Un firme juramento de mantenerla segura.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Susurró. — Soy una Darklighter, tu enemiga.  
Edward explotó una pompa de jabón.  
— Porque puedes ser salvada. Y debes ser salvada. — Su mirada era firme y brillante como el sol cuando resplandecía. — No quiero verte destrozada por colmillos y garras, rasgada lentamente a pedazos y tus poderes absorbidos por gente que no tenga buenas intenciones.  
— ¿Qué gente?  
— La Sociedad enviará cazadores si sales de la protección de mi casa. — Los músculos de sus hombros se tensaron. — Eso es lo que pasará, Bella. Así que ya ves que la única solución es que seamos amantes. Si no lo hacemos, morirás. Es así de simple.  
— Esa no es una elección muy razonable. — Bella miró a Edward con incredulidad.  
— Es mejor opción que una muerte cruel y dolorosa. Los otros te encontrarán. La Sociedad suspendió temporalmente la recompensa por tu cabeza, porque yo estuve de acuerdo en aparearme contigo.  
La boca de ese lobo era hermosa y demasiado tentadora para un hombre, con labios firmes, y un poco torcida hacia la izquierda debido a la cicatriz, pensó Bella todavía aturdida. Una hermosa boca que le daba un sombrío ultimátum.  
Una boca que le daría apasionados y exigentes besos. Puede que eso no fuese tan malo. Tal vez sus poderes no disminuirían mucho, y si lo hacían, siempre podría defenderse con otras armas.  
— ¿Y una vez que nos acostemos, qué pasará? ¿Podré marcharme?

— No. Tendremos que permanecer juntos.  
— ¿Porque la Sociedad no va a confiar en mí, o en mis poderes?  
— No. Porque nunca dejaré marchar lo que es mío.

La posesividad en su profunda voz la sobresaltó. Su energía brillaba en el aire con el fuerte almizcle de su necesidad masculina. Edward la miró y Bella se abrazó las rodillas con más fuerza.  
— Pero no puedo ser tuya. ¡No soy exactamente el tipo de persona que se convertirá en una esposa humilde y obediente! — Le advirtió.  
— ¡Serás mía! — Dijo Edward suavemente. —Mi compañera para toda la vida. Cuando los lobos tomamos una compañera, lo hacemos para siempre. En cuanto a que seas humilde y obediente... — Su amplia sonrisa la sorprendió por su genuina calidez. — Eso es muy aburrido. Tú eres todo lo contrario.  
— No me conoces.

— Te gusta comer sushi, pero apartas el wasabi. Nunca has tenido un coche, pero tuviste varias bicicletas de carreras y te caíste varias veces de algunas. Tu madre os enseñó a ti y a tus hermanas en casa, hasta que fuisteis a la escuela secundaria. Te gusta conocer gente nueva y hacer amigos, y la gente se siente atraída por tu inmensa energía. Tus actividades favoritas incluyen la escalada, las carreras de coches antiguos en carreteras solitarias, bailar hasta el amanecer, las cursis comedias románticas, coleccionar antigüedades de ángeles y jugar con fuego en las noches frías.  
Una llama rojo brillante salió de la boca abierta de Bella, lamiendo el techo, y volviendo en seguida por donde había salido.

Bella lo miró con una mirada de suficiencia. Intentaba disimular la sorpresa por la cantidad de detalles íntimos que él había recopilado de ella.  
— Muy impresionante. Debe de resultarte muy útil cuando quieras hacer una barbacoa. — La expresión de Edward mostraba diversión. — Una cosa más. Nunca has estado con un hombre, sobre todo porque tienes miedo de que disminuyan tus poderes. Pero el sexo no puede disminuir tu magia.  
Ella abrió y cerró la boca. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
— La Sociedad se encargó de estudiar a tus hermanas después de que perdieran su virginidad. Os vigilaron a todas.  
La rabia la inundó.  
— ¡Como si yo fuera un condenado experimento científico! ¡Entonces estudia esto, lobo!  
Bella abrió la boca y escupió fuego en su dirección. Edward levantó la mano. Las llamas alcanzaron la palma de su mano, tirando agua hasta apagarlas.

Bella lo observó, fascinada y un poco asustada. No sabía mucho acerca de los Antiguos, y el que estaba delante de ella tenía un enorme poder que apenas podía imaginar.  
— Gracias por calentar el agua. Se estaba enfriando un poco. — Edward movió las cejas.  
Ese irreverente sentido del humor fue lo que finalmente distendió el ambiente. Bella abrió la boca de nuevo, pero esta vez para reírse. Cuando se paró, Edward asintió con la cabeza.  
— Me gusta el sonido de tu risa. Hace que aumente tu aroma. Es delicioso.  
Bella retuvo el aliento. Gotas de agua resbalaban por su esculpido pecho. Una colgaba del círculo marrón de su pezón izquierdo. Deseaba probarlo, pasar la lengua por su piel... hacer que perdiera el control.  
— Sabes muchas cosas sobre mí, pero yo no sé nada sobre ti. Esta es tu casa, pero, ¿por qué no tienes una manada como los otros lobos?  
Como si una puerta se hubiera cerrado, Edward mostró una expresión impenetrable.  
Él miró por la ventana hacia el solitario prado.  
— Vivo solo.  
— Esos cambiantes del bar dijeron que eres un lobo solitario. ¿No tienes familia? ¿O amigos?

La tensión hacía que su piel se estirara con firmeza sobre sus pómulos. De esa manera la cicatriz se notaba más.  
— Haces demasiadas preguntas.  
— Soy la mujer con la que vas a aparearte. — Observó ella. — Eso significa que compartiremos nuestras vidas, y... ¿cómo podré compartirla con un completo extraño? No sé dónde estamos. O tu cumpleaños. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Y tus padres?  
— Estamos en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Estes Park, Colorado. Dos de septiembre. Tengo cerca de 2.300 años. Mis padres están muertos para mí, al igual que todos mis hermanos.

Edward se levantó, el agua caía en cascada por su firme pecho, salpicando en la bañera. Sus miembros eran fuertes, y su piel dorada cubría sus músculos. El vapor del agua había rizado su corto cabello negro. De repente, ella sintió deseos de pasar las manos por su espalda y probar con su boca la textura y la calidez de su piel.  
Cuando él se inclinó y la besó debajo de su oreja, ella se inmovilizó. Edward apretó su hombro, frotándolo suavemente.  
— Disfruta del baño, Bella. Necesitas relajarte. — Él volvió a ponerse el albornoz.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Se iba a marchar ahora? Después de compartir el baño con ella, Bella había esperado que la sedujera.  
No esperaba ver esa reservada mirada en él. Tal vez lo había presionado demasiado.  
— He preparado la habitación de huéspedes para ti. No hay chimenea,  
pero tiene un montón de mantas. Apagué el fuego de la mía, porque hacía mucho calor. Te he comprado ropa nueva, está en la cómoda. Buenas noches.  
— ¿Edward? — Cuando él se volvió, ella vaciló. Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? Quiero decir, la Sociedad... ¿cuándo enviará a los cazadores detrás de mí?

— Mañana. Pero Bella, ya te he dicho que no voy a forzarte. Ven a mí cuando estés preparada.  
El agua se estaba enfriando. Al notar que tenía la piel de gallina, Bella salió de la bañera y se secó. Notaba el frío suelo de madera bajo sus pies descalzos y corrió hacia la habitación de huéspedes por la que había pasado antes.  
Estaba equipada con muebles de pino y se veía una cómoda cama, con montones de mantas. Había un camisón de franela encima de la cama. Cuando se lo puso comprobó que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Entonces salió de la habitación para investigar el resto de la cabaña. En la sala de estar había un escritorio y encima un ordenador portátil. Bella lo encendió y empezó a abrir archivos. Edward hacía inversiones online. Lo hacía muy bien, tenía muchos clientes, y tenía suficiente dinero para comprar el estado de Colorado.

Encontró un correo electrónico de la Sociedad con detalles sobre su misión para capturarla y una foto. Pero no había ningún correo personal. No tenía mensajes de sus amigos, ni invitaciones o enlaces con otros grupos. No tenía Facebook, ni otra red social parecida. Apagó el portátil y examinó el resto de la sala de estar. No tenía fotos de su familia, ni de ninguna novia, ni tampoco tenía adornos en las estanterías. La cabaña era totalmente impersonal, como si la hubiera alquilado solo temporalmente.  
En una esquina había un armario cerrado con llave. Bella convocó sus poderes, y tocó la puerta. Esta se abrió con un chasquido suave. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras examinaba todo el armamento. Fusiles, escopetas, revólveres y una ballesta de aspecto malvado con flechas con punta de plata. Con una mano temblorosa, cerró la puerta. Obviamente, él se tomaba su trabajo como cazador muy en serio.  
¿Cuántas vidas habría exterminado? Los cazadores no eran discriminatorios. Muchos disfrutaban torturando a sus víctimas antes de cobrar su recompensa. Sin embargo, Bella no pensaba que Edward albergara ninguna veta de crueldad. Podría haberla forzado, pero no lo había hecho. Al contrario, solo había sido amable y considerado.

Vagó por delante de una estantería y hojeó unos cuantos títulos. Allí estaba el verdadero Edward. Ficción. No ficción. Y volúmenes de poesía que mostraban señales de haber sido leídos varias veces.  
El lobo tenía una debilidad por Lord Byron.  
Ella sonrió ligeramente ante la idea de que a ese Antiguo le gustara la poesía amorosa, en vez de una lectura más acorde a su áspero exterior. Al menos había descubierto algo sobre él.  
Un papel cayó del interior de un tomo.  
Recogiéndolo, Bella empezó a leer. Era un poema... o un intento de poema.

 _El silencio cae, suave como la nieve, afilado como el cristal_

 _Haciendo eco a través del bosque, el aullido lejano de la manada_

 _Los recuerdos son preciosos_

 _La familia no_

 _Me siento solo, el silencio es amargo_

Un nudo le obstruyó la garganta. Bella conocía ese tipo de soledad, cuando sentía que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos y la noche se alargaba eternamente. Como si el resto del mundo fuera un círculo cerrado y ella se hubiese quedado fuera.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? — Susurró Bella. Sus instintos demoníacos subieron, advirtiéndole que tenía un largo camino por delante. Tenía que pensar primero en ella y escapar. El viento aullaba detrás de las ventanas. Devolvió el libro a su lugar y se frotó los brazos. Temblaba ante la idea de correr con ese clima.  
Si se marchaba, los otros cazadores la encontrarían. Edward decía que su única opción era aparearse con él. ¿Sería una mentira conveniente o la verdad?  
Pero mentir no tenía sentido. Él podría haberla forzado con facilidad si su único objetivo fuera estar entre sus piernas. Se estremeció al recordar su toque. Sentía sus pechos pesados, sus pezones duros como perlas y punzadas en la ingle al pensar en su enorme y poderoso cuerpo cubriéndola, su grueso pene empujando en su dolorida vagina. Lo deseaba, pero no podía entregarse a ese deseo. Nada podía distraerla de su misión.  
Cuando Edward estuviera dormido, se escaparía. Ningún cazador la volvería a capturar, ni siquiera una manada de ellos. No, ella dejaría que el demonio se levantara y asumiera plenamente el control. Durante meses, había luchado para retenerlo. Esta noche, después de haber descansado un poco, sería el momento de liberar totalmente la oscuridad de su interior.

* * *

Hola chicas! Soy un asco en esto EN SERIO! Subí algunos capítulos mal... como ya sabrán y por tanto creo que por eso la historia no será un éxito como la anterior.

Muchas gracias a quienes me siguen y mis más sinceras disculpas,

 **GN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Edward Cullen, un solitario werewolf, poderoso Antiguo y sanador empático, nunca había deseado tanto a una presa, como hasta ahora.

Como un cazarrecompensas paranormal, su deber es capturar a Bella Swan.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio y mitad ángel, sus poderes letales están manifestándose y solo busca venganza contra el cazador que mató a sus padres.  
Edward desea hacerla suya y conseguir que su parte angelical calme su dolor. El anhelo de un vínculo con Bella, es tan poderoso como el deseo que siente por ella.  
Por eso su nueva misión consistirá en absorber sus poderes malignos y domarla, convirtiéndola en su compañera, antes de que ella se convierta totalmente en un demonio…

 **Apareada con el lobo**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 4**

Edward estaba en la cama, mirando al techo con una pequeña sonrisa. Respirar fuego. Ese era un nuevo talento que la Sociedad no había registrado todavía. Con su flexible cuerpo y su fuerte voluntad, Bella lo intrigaba. Esa actitud de rebeldía y coraje sólo aumentaba su deseo. Ella era el tipo de compañera fuerte e independiente que siempre había deseado.  
Su sonrisa desapareció. El tipo de compañera con la que podía compartirse por completo. Ella había hecho hincapié en conocerle mejor. Pero eso era demasiado peligroso. Sus preguntas le habían alterado muy profundamente, pero no fue su mitad demoníaca la que le había inducido a preguntarle sobre su vida. Sólo lo había hecho por curiosidad.  
Pero él tenía su propia oscuridad interior con la que luchar, y no se atrevía a dejar que Bella se acercase mucho. Compartir su intimidad haría que ella descubriera su verdadera deformidad. No, era mejor no ser vulnerable ante otra persona. Ni siquiera con su manada... ni con su futura compañera.  
Sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho. Edward se pasó una mano por la cara y apartó con firmeza el recuerdo de la traición. Algunas heridas enseñan una valiosa lección. La única persona en quien se podía confiar era en uno mismo.

El vapor del agua de la bañera había sonrosado la suave piel de Bella. Le gustaría saborearla, pasar sus manos por su cuerpo y absorber toda su suavidad. Estar desnudo con ella en la bañera, había probado el dominio de su control. Deseaba tenerla en sus brazos y besarla sin sentido. En el baño, la habría sacado del agua y la hubiera acostado en el suelo, abriendo sus muslos.  
Bajando su boca hasta llegar a su vértice, se hubiera ahogado en su olor cuando ella gritara en éxtasis. Luego, lentamente, muy lentamente, empujaría en su apretado pasaje virgen, uniéndolos a los dos.  
Pero para llevársela a la cama, él tenía que romper sus defensas.  
Tenía que conseguir que se acostumbrase a su tacto. Bella nunca había tenido contacto con ningún hombre. Lo había evitado. El episodio de la bañera había sido deliberado, un baile lento y delicado que los dos sabían que era inevitable.

Edward apretó los dientes. Este constante estado de excitación era un infierno. Deslizó un puño sobre su palpitante eje, imaginándose la dulce cara de Bella, su trasero en forma de corazón, los voluptuosos pechos que habían asomado por encima de las burbujas.  
Algunos movimientos arreglarían las cosas. ¡Infiernos! No ahora, cuando ella se encontraba en la habitación contigua. En vez de eso, salió de la cama. Desnudo, caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Bajo un montón de mantas, Bella dormía. Su boca estaba un poco separada, parecía tan angelical y dulce. El deseo lo golpeó fuertemente. Edward cerró la puerta suavemente y salió a la terraza que daba a la pradera.  
Las nubes se deslizaban por el cielo, tapando la luz de la luna del tamaño de una moneda. La lluvia había cesado, pero un fuerte viento cortó su cuerpo cuando salió. Se estiró, el frío se colaba hasta sus huesos. Cerrando los ojos, llamó a su animal.

Una espesa manta de pelo cubrió su piel, mientras sus huesos se alargaban. Edward aulló de placer-dolor debido a la transformación. Era un lobo, fuerte, libre y salvaje. Dejándose caer a cuatro patas, se integró con el viento, protegido del frío por su grueso pelaje. Saltó, corriendo en dirección al bosque, con las patas golpeando la hierba congelada. Como un lobo, él podía huir de su pasado y apartar la soledad que continuamente le perseguía.  
Corrió por el bosque, tratando de eliminar el hambre profunda que sentía  
por su compañera. Rompiendo el viento, saltó por los aires.  
Un rato después, el deseo había disminuido y regresó de nuevo a casa. En el límite del bosque, Edward sintió un delicado olor en el viento.  
La luz de la luna cayó sobre la oscura cabaña, y también brilló en una mata de reluciente pelo marrón como cálido chocolate líquido. Bella. Sus orejas se adelantaron, y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. Allí estaba, ella era una sombra entre las sombras, un toque de luz en un claro de luna gris.

A raíz de la tormenta, la temperatura había bajado. Con su jersey y sus vaqueros desgastados, no duraría mucho sin sufrir una hipotermia. Por otra parte, su talento para hacer fuego podría serle útil. El lobo enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa canina cuando Edward caminó tranquilamente por la pradera congelada. Se veían intensas vetas blancas y rojas, mezcladas con el negro mate de su aura. Edward notó que la parte oscura de Bella luchaba para sumergir a la luz blanca en su interior. Pero su lado angelical tenía un aliado sorprendente, una necesidad sexual tan fuerte que latía como un faro. El rojo no estaba allí cuando él la atrapó.  
Bella sólo lo tenía desde que habían estado los dos solos en su cabaña.  
Edward la siguió a una discreta distancia.

Ahora entendía por qué era tan importante que la convirtiera en su amante. Otro hombre, con intenciones poco honorables, podría aprovecharse de su sensualidad y utilizarla en su contra. Entonces, el miedo podría llevar la ira de su demonio a la superficie y si no podía volver a controlar su parte oscura, perdería definitivamente su luz blanca.  
Bella apenas había llegado al final del bosque, cuando él se acercó a ella. Antes de que Edward pudiera cambiar de nuevo, ella se volvió y lo vio. La expresión de su rostro reflejaba autentico terror.

Edward se imaginaba lo que ella veía... un lobo monstruoso con las fauces como una trampa para osos y un cuerpo musculoso que superaba dos veces el suyo.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!  
Ella retrocedió, temiendo un ataque contra su cara.  
Oh mierda, el miedo no era una buena cosa. A su demonio le gustaba el miedo, se alimentaba de él y lo hacía más fuerte.  
Llamas rojas brillaban en sus ojos y garras brotaron de sus dedos, cuando su piel se volvió de color grisáceo. La boca que le mostró a Edward cuando le gruñó, estaba llena de dientes de sierra.  
Si él se transformaba ahora, eso lo pondría en una clara desventaja.

Trató de conectar con ella telepáticamente, pero encontró que su mente estaba nublada por la oscuridad. Edward siguió intentándolo, mientras el cuerpo de Bella se estiraba y se transformaba en un demonio. Ella corrió hacia él y le atacó.  
Su garra rasgó su piel gruesa, provocándole un corte ardiente. Edward saltó hacia atrás, y se sacudió, mientras su mente se nublaba. Convocando sus poderes, bloqueó la agonía y cambió.  
La herida ya estaba sanando, pero el veneno ácido de sus garras corría por sus venas. Apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor y se enfrentó a Bella que seguía en forma de demonio. Ella levantó sus garras para atacar de nuevo, Edward se concentró en su magia para protegerse contra sus poderes y la arrojó al suelo. Desnudo, derrotó al demonio que gritaba y se retorcía. No tenía colores en su aura. El temor de haberla perdido en el mal, lo distrajo, impidiéndole darse cuenta de que ella había conseguido liberar su mano derecha.

De pronto sintió que su cara ardía con intensidad. Ella lo había golpeado con sus garras en el lado opuesto de la cicatriz. El dolor fue sorprendente, causando que se doblara. Las náuseas se apretaban en su estómago, pero Edward se esforzó por mantener el control sobre ella, cogiéndole las muñecas con la mano izquierda.  
La sangre de sus heridas goteaba sobre ella, que gruñó cuando él le puso una mano en la frente.  
— Cálmate ahora, Bella. Tranquilízate. No voy a hacerte daño.  
Poco a poco, ella parpadeó y el rojo de sus ojos se desvaneció.  
El horror se reflejaba en su rostro, mientras ella miraba los surcos en el rostro del cazador.  
— ¿Edward? Oh, Dios mío, ¿yo te he hecho esto?  
Mientras ella le miraba, las heridas empezaron a sanar, pero el dolor seguía haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera como un látigo al rojo vivo. Edward se esforzó en controlar su respiración. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica.  
— El infierno no tiene tanta furia como tú en forma de demonio, Bella.  
Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de la Darklighter.

— No quise hacerte daño, pero estaba tan asustada... como el vaquero del bar, tampoco quería herirle...  
Bella le tocó el rostro herido y una luz pulsante salió de sus dedos. El dolor que sentía, se calmó. El alivio fue tan fuerte, que soltó una rápida respiración.  
Cuando la luz blanca desapareció, sus crueles rasgos desaparecieron sustituidos por un bonito rostro en forma de corazón y unos ojos chocolate confundidos. Desprovista de fuerza, Bella se estremeció violentamente.  
— Yo... tengo... tanto frío. — Una débil sonrisa levantó sus labios azulados. — Estás... desnudo. Lobo... estúpido. ¿Tienes algo... en contra de... los abrigos de... piel?  
— Esa es mi chica. — Dijo él suavemente.  
Y levantándola en sus brazos, regresó a la cabaña. Los dientes de Bella  
castañeaban, mientras apretaba la cara contra su pecho desnudo.

Verla tan vulnerable, después de la violencia de su ataque, rompió un pedazo de piedra fría de su corazón.  
No importaba lo que le había hecho, ella se merecía una oportunidad. Edward lo había visto dentro de ella, confirmando lo que el director le había dicho. Era capaz de ser bondadosa. Era capaz de amar.

Guardándose sus emociones, la desnudó y la acostó en su cama. Hizo un gesto con la mano, y reavivó el agonizante fuego. Se lavó rápidamente la cara en el baño, haciendo muecas al ver las costras de sangre y se unió a ella en la cama, abrazándola.  
— El calor del cuerpo es la mejor manera de entrar en calor. — Le susurró Edward, enroscándose a su alrededor como una serpiente.  
Bella escondió su rostro en el hueco de su hombro.

Su piel parecía seda congelada mientras él frotaba su cuerpo.  
Las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea de piedra, mientras que la respiración  
de Bella le rozaba la clavícula. Sus movimientos se convirtieron en caricias lentas. Ella gimió y le abrazó más fuerte, envolviendo su cuello con las manos.

Bella se quedó quieta en sus brazos, los escalofríos poco a poco fueron disminuyendo. Él sentía los frágiles y delicados huesos bajo sus grandes manos, mientras le acariciaba la espalda hasta llegar a la clavícula. Edward hundió la cabeza en su pelo, aspirando de nuevo su aroma a violetas y a lluvia.  
Consciente de su erección, trató de apartarse un poco. Bella se acercó.  
— Eso no es una buena idea. Hay ciertas partes de mí que no están exactamente frías en este momento.  
— Dijiste que no me forzarías y yo te creo.

La confianza que le mostraba, agitó algo dentro de él. La abrazo más fuerte porque su necesidad de ella, de repente se hizo abrumadora. Su olor y la sensación de sus curvas apretadas contra él, hacían que su pene latiera y sus bolas se apretaran. No había abrazado a una mujer como ella durante mucho tiempo. El sexo para él había consistido en inclinar a una mujer y tomarla rápidamente por detrás para que ella no pudiera ver su rostro. Pero Bella levantó la cabeza, y miró intensamente su rostro desfigurado. Edward se tensó, pero en lugar de pena, vio en ella una expresión de curiosidad y respeto.  
— Una cicatriz como esa te debió de doler como el infierno.  
La ternura de su voz hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Necesitando poner una distancia emocional, Edward se encogió de hombros.  
— Me lo merecía. Fui un lobo malo.  
— Me cuesta creer eso. Hay mucha bondad en ti. — Ella se acercó y presionó su boca contra la línea plateada que bajaba por su mejilla.  
Temblando por el tacto satinado de sus labios, él la miró.  
— No soy ningún ángel, Bella.  
— Yo tampoco.

— No, no lo eres.  
— Soy un demonio y un ángel. — Ella soltó una risa amarga. — Estoy muy confundida.  
— Eres fuerte, cariño. Superarás esto. Tienes el coraje suficiente para enfrentarte a cualquier cosa que pase, y luchar para salir victoriosa.  
— Me gustaría tener la confianza que tienes en mí. — Susurró Bella. — Yo solo tengo confianza para hacer esto... — Y le ahuecó la cara entre sus manos.

El beso fue urgente y exigente. Edward la dejó hacer, mientras ella mordisqueaba y besaba sus labios. Su inocencia le encantaba y su deseo coincidía con el suyo. Cuando ella abrió la boca, él tomó la iniciativa, hundiendo la lengua en la húmeda caverna de su boca. Él probó la dulzura y el pecado, y se envolvió con el perfume embriagador de Bella. El placer lo recorrió cuando ella audazmente le acarició la lengua con la suya.  
Cuando él mordisqueó y besó su camino por su garganta, ella le exploró con las manos.

Bella le acarició el vello del pecho, los músculos de su abdomen, y bajando más la mano, rozó con los dedos los rizos de su virilidad hasta encontrar su erección.

Cuando sintió que lo agarraba, a Edward se le escapó un gemido ahogado, y metió los dedos entre las piernas de ella, hasta encontrar su calor. Deslizó un dedo mojado en su centro, haciéndola gemir a su vez. Estaba muy resbaladiza y el olor almizclado de su excitación fue directo a su virilidad. Cuando empujó un dedo dentro de ella, Bella movió las caderas instintivamente y le apretó el pene con la mano.  
Edward se detuvo y la miró a la cara con pasión.  
— Te deseo, Bella. Ahora. Pero si esto no es lo que quieres, entonces sal de mi cama ahora, porque si te quedas ya no habrá vuelta atrás.  
Un temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Bella. El lobo se mostraba tan firme como una roca. Sin embargo ella sentía que estaba balanceándose al borde de un acantilado, con la respiración irregular, mientras su excitación se volvía cada vez más dolorosa.  
Muchos la habían llamado demonio, y muy pocos, ángel. Su padre bromeaba con ella llamándola "su muñeca", y sus hermanas "ratón" porque se escondía del peligro.  
Pero nadie la había llamado fuerte o valiente.

Este Antiguo tan reservado había mirado en su interior, y quería salvarla. No es que ella pudiese ser salvada. Todo lo que quería era venganza. Pero ahora no. Ahora todo lo que deseaba era cercanía y una ardiente intimidad con este musculoso hombre, rodeada por sus firmes brazos. Y que apartara todas sus dudas, haciendo que se sintiera querida y especial.  
Edward era un cazador, ella era la presa. Su especie mataba. No debería tocarlo, pero la verdad era que lo deseaba. Miró la débil sombra de vello que había en su barbilla, el sexy hoyuelo de su mentón y sus anchos hombros. Bella frotó su pie, ya descongelado, a lo largo de sus musculosas piernas.

Deseaba aparearse con él, apartar la confusión, el dolor y la soledad que habían sido sus compañeros durante seis años. Por primera vez, quería lo que todos deseaban, la proximidad física con otra persona.  
— No me voy a echar atrás. — Le dijo ella al final. — Me quedo.

* * *

Holis! Perdonen los errores.

Gracias por el apoyo.

Besos, las quiere...

 **GN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Edward Cullen, un solitario werewolf, poderoso Antiguo y sanador empático, nunca había deseado tanto a una presa, como hasta ahora.

Como un cazarrecompensas paranormal, su deber es capturar a Bella Swan.

Bella es una Darklighter, mitad demonio y mitad ángel, sus poderes letales están manifestándose y solo busca venganza contra el cazador que mató a sus padres.  
Edward desea hacerla suya y conseguir que su parte angelical calme su dolor. El anhelo de un vínculo con Bella, es tan poderoso como el deseo que siente por ella.  
Por eso su nueva misión consistirá en absorber sus poderes malignos y domarla, convirtiéndola en su compañera, antes de que ella se convierta totalmente en un demonio…

 **Apareada con el lobo**

 **Advertencias**

Este Libro pertenece a la Bonnie Vanak, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE y cambiando el conducto regular, como podrán ver, esta vez es un libro algo un poco más largo a lo que he realizado alguna vez y hace parte de una serie de cinco libros llamada _Serie Los Antiguos_ , no sé si los adaptaré todos… Haré lo que pueda.

 **(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este libro, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

 _ **[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]**_

 _ **{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas}**_

 **La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

 **-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

 **¡Enjoy it!**

 **\- Empieza la historia -**

 **Capítulo 5**

El beso de Edward fue suave y lento, pero el calor de su cuerpo la quemaba. Antes había estado helada, pero ahora un delicioso calor recorría sus venas. Bella se rindió a sus besos cuando se tornaron más urgentes.  
El pulso se le disparó mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo. La electricidad estallaba entre ellos, con cada caricia. Antes había rechazado sus caricias, pero ahora las anhelaba con fuerza.

Edward tomó aire profundamente, luchando por mantener el control. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron como un día frío de invierno.

Bella podía sentir el olor del sexo emanando de él. Acarició los rígidos músculos de su brazo, recorriendo con el dedo otra cicatriz que tenía en ese lugar.  
La incipiente barba le rozaba la barbilla mientras él le besaba la garganta. Mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja para luego borrar el minúsculo dolor, con un ligero beso.  
Cuando Edward le acarició los pechos y frotó con los dedos sus pezones hasta ponerlos de punta, ella gimió con placer.  
— Eres tan hermosa. — Dijo con voz ronca. — Tan perfecta.

Edward apartó las mantas con una expresión de deseo feroz. Deslizándose por su cuerpo, besó su vientre y arrastró la lengua dentro de su ombligo. El tacto de su lengua lo sintió Bella, como terciopelo áspero y húmedo. En ese momento, él abrió sus muslos y se instaló entre ellos.  
— Edward...  
— Tranquila. — Ordenó él. — Sólo relájate y disfruta. Yo cuidaré de ti, cariño.  
Bella sintió que él separaba sus pliegues empapados y en seguida notó el calor de su lengua en ellos. El primer roce de su lengua hizo que ella soltara un asustado suspiro, pero el segundo provocó que empezara a retorcerse.

Cuando Edward pasó otra vez la lengua sobre su clítoris, Bella no pudo evitar un gemido. El pequeño botón se hinchaba más mientras él chupaba y lamía. Ella podía oler su propia excitación, saborear el almizcle en el aire.  
Él la penetró con un dedo. La combinación del movimiento de su lengua, con la fricción de su dedo, la hacía temblar. La dulce y caliente tensión se acumulaba en su vagina. El aroma del lobo, a tierra, cuero y bosque, la envolvía como una cuerda, que la mantenía cautiva.

Su cuerpo solo respondía a cada embestida de su dedo, a cada lamida de su lengua. El cabello de Edward le rozaba los muslos aumentando su excitación. Ella necesitaba, deseaba... Cerrando las manos en las sábanas, Bella gimió. Un instinto primitivo hizo que levantase sus caderas, mientras él movía la mano más y más rápido, y su vagina clamaba para que la llenara.  
La tensión aumentaba cada vez más. Estaba tan cerca de conocer lo que sus hermanas y padres habían conocido y ella se había negado... Se sentía tan bien. Cada uno de sus pensamientos se centraban en el hombre, que deslizaba perversamente su lengua dentro de su empapada vagina, la sensación era maravillosa.  
Se sentía igual que una flor abriéndose al contacto del sol. La sangre se precipitaba hasta su ingle, y cada movimiento la hacía retorcerse con el instinto de un animal salvaje, buscando ese placer desconocido.  
Entonces él la lamió una última vez y ella estalló. Bella sintió la liberación de la tensión como un estallido de luz. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras los espasmos la recorrían. Un sonido ronco salió de su garganta, gritando el nombre del Antiguo.

Edward continuó lamiéndola suavemente hasta que el último de los espasmos acabó. Totalmente agotada, con el sudor bañando su cuerpo, ella sintió que sus dedos aflojaban gradualmente su agarre de las sábanas.  
Edward se incorporó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. La ternura brillaba en sus ojos, y sus pupilas se habían oscurecido hasta convertirse casi en negras. Edward le dio un ligero beso en el vientre.  
Entonces le abrió más las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Se movió empujando entre sus pliegues, con un movimiento duro e impaciente.

Bella también se retorcía impaciente.  
Edward empujó un poco más, estirándola.  
Ella se arqueó y sin poder contenerse, él embistió con fuerza. El dolor llegó de forma inesperada. Bella gritó mientras sus dedos se clavaban en los hombros de él.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, mirándola. Poco a poco, Bella se fue relajando, aun sentía algo de incomodidad, pero el dolor estaba desapareciendo.  
Él se apartó un poco y volvió a empujar hacia adelante.

La sensación la sorprendió.  
— ¿Te gusta? — Le preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hazlo otra vez.  
— Como quieras.  
La deliciosa fricción comenzó, eliminando las molestias. Bella se retorcía contra él experimentalmente. Se arqueó moviéndose con él, encontrándose con sus embestidas, mientras el ritmo aumentaba y el olor a sexo y a deseo flotaba en el aire con cada movimiento.  
En su interior, el grosor de su pene rozaba sus palpitantes tejidos. Llenándola, estirándola completamente, uniéndolos. Edward se arrodilló mientras profundizaba sus embestidas.  
—Joder. — Gimió él. — Oh, mierda, esto se siente tan condenadamente bien, tan dulce.

El placer se estaba construyendo de nuevo, cada vez con más firmeza. Bella se agarró a sus brazos, sintiendo que algo más profundo y oscuro la llenaba con cada embestida.  
— ¡Vamos, cariño, ven a mí otra vez! — Insistió Edward. — ¡Ven a mí, Bella!

El movimiento de las caderas de Edward cambió frotándose deliberadamente contra su clítoris. La combinación de vaivén empezó a aumentar de nuevo el placer de Bella, notando que la intensa tensión se enroscaba en su interior. Movió sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él, sintonizándose con este hombre que la poseía con tanto deseo. La presión acumulada en su vagina la hizo arquearse murmurando su nombre.  
Él le susurró algo, y ella al notar su aliento sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba como una cadena. Con el siguiente empujón, Bella le clavó las uñas en los brazos, gritando su nombre cuando una explosión oscura y pecaminosa la llenó.

Edward se tensó, contrayendo su musculoso cuerpo. Con un grito ronco pronunció su nombre, y vertió su semilla en su interior. Su pene se alargó y engrosó todavía más.  
Colapsó encima de ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Las agitadas respiraciones enfriaban el sudor de sus cuellos. Al cabo de un rato, Edward levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción masculina. El conquistador había conseguido su premio.  
Cuando separaron sus cuerpos, Bella esperaba que él la mantuviera a una distancia tanto física, como emocional. Pero en cambio, él besó su sien, saboreando la sal de su cuerpo. Lamió la humedad de su piel, y ella sintió su lengua maravillosamente cálida y reconfortante.  
Bella se acurrucó en sus brazos cuando terminó. El aire frío le molestaba. Somnolienta y saciada se acurrucó en sus brazos. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido en algunos lugares, y sin embargo en otros los sentía bien amados. Ella se sentía bien amada. No había un solo centímetro de ella que Edward hubiera ignorado.

Él apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

 _Amada_.

Amor. Palabra equivocada. El sexo no era amor y ella no podía dejar que su corazón se mezclase en esta situación. El demonio que la llenaba de oscuridad, seguía empeñado en su misión de matar al asesino de sus padres. El amor había muerto para ella el día en que su madre dio su último suspiro.  
Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, temblando ligeramente. Edward los tapó con las mantas, y acarició su pelo con los ojos cerrados.  
Mientras Bella empezaba a caer en un profundo sueño, sintió un vacío interior, como si le hubieran arrancado algo de su alma.  
 _Debe ser mi imaginación,_ pensó ella.

* * *

Hola pequeños crustáceos! ¿Cómo me les va? Espero que bien, ya que yo lo estoy :D

Esto esta cada vez más HOT y cerca de su final. Quiero agradecerle a todos y todas quienes me apoyan dejando reviews, agregandome a sus favoritos o siguiéndome.

La quiero chicas!

Besos,

 **GN**


End file.
